U L T R A V I O L E N C E
by Roo Jones
Summary: Alfred está enamorado de Iván, sin embargo su amor es ultraviolento.


**_Disclaimer_**

 ** _Hetalia no me pertenece, sólo uso a los personajes para escribir historias fumadas._**

Alfred F. Jones, el joven más popular y lleno de una extraña confianza ciega en si mismo se encontraba debatiendo consigo mismo acerca de confesarle a su némesis, Iván Braginski sus verdaderos sentimientos.

A pesar de que era extraño el amor que de pronto sintió por el joven de ojos púrpura oscuro - tan oscuro como la personalidad de Iván- Alfred estaba convencido de lo que sentía ya que estaba así desde hacía algún tiempo.

Finalmente le dijo al otro de sus sentimientos un 16 de julio, el día de la fiesta de inicio de vacaciones de verano de la universidad a la que ambos asistían. Se confesó mientras Iván estaba sacando una botella de vodka de su abrigo color beige.

-Braginski, tengo algo que decirte- le dijo Alfred un poco nervioso.

-Dilo de una vez, cerdo- le respondió el otro ya deseando beberse el delicioso contenido de su botella.

-Hemos sido enemigos durante mucho tiempo pero he desarrollado sentimientos que no tienen que ver con el odio o el desprecio- se mordió la lengua, ¿En verdad estaba diciendo todo eso? Alfred F. Jones; el joven fuerte y heroico. Se sentía extraño, demasiado extraño en realidad.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- le dijo Iván un tanto sorprendido, sus ojos brillaron con malicia. Sonrió.

-Quiero decir que me gustas- le dijo Alfred intentando tomar una postura fuerte pero se sentía como un trapeador en realidad-

-Que curioso, a mi también me gustas Jones- Iván estaba extasiado, por fin tenía la oportunidad de mostrarle su amor a alguien más.

De igual manera Alfred estaba feliz, estaba a punto de abrazar al otro pero fue interrumpido.

-Mis golpes serán mis besos- entonces Iván sonrió de forma maliciosa nuevamente para golpear a Alfred con su botella de vodka para luego retirarse.

Alfred había caído al suelo por el impacto que recibió su cabeza, sus lentes se estrellaron, pero no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sangrando. Nadie lo vio, todos los demás alumnos estaban divirtiéndose a excepción de Arthur Kirkland, un amigo de un curso superior al suyo que decidió no meterse en ese asunto ya que Alfred e Iván siempre estaban peleando.

Se levantó cuando se sintió mejor y se fue a casa a tratar de contactar con Iván vía Hetabook.

Extrañamente Iván le respondió casi al instante para citarlo en su casa al día siguiente a las 4 pm.

Esa noche Alfred tuvo felices sueños con hamburguesas y con Iván. Fue una noche bastante agradable.

Al día siguiente Alfred trató de ser puntual pero le fue imposible; estaba esperando disculparse cuando tocó el timbre de la casa del otro pero no fue necesario. Iván estaba bebiendo más vodka, estaba ebrio, olía a ebrio. Posiblemente estuviera bebiendo desde la mañana, pensó.

La voz fría de otro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Entra o te cierro la puerta- le dijo arrastrando las palabras, estaba totalmente ebrio. Alfred se molestó y entró a la casa, Iván cerró la puerta detrás de Alfred le abrazó.

-Creo que ayer no pude demostrarte realmente mi amor. ¡Maldita sea! - le dijo y Alfred se sintió feliz, finalmente recibiría el amor que buscaba, uno lindo, estaba ansioso y demasiado feliz para notar que Iván se preparaba para golpearlo en el estómago.

Lo hizo; lo golpeó en el estómago y Alfred cayó al suelo, cuando estaba ahí comenzó a patearle las costillas. El rubio estaba feliz.

Cuando Iván pensó que ya había besado demasiado a Alfred se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado excitado por ver como el rubio escupía sangre en su piso de madera. Sintió la necesidad de tener sexo, así que tomó a Alfred del cabello y lo arrastró hasta su habitación. En el trayecto sus nuevos lentes se cayeron y Alfred estaba casi a ciegas debido a su pésima visión.

-Ahora serás mi puta americana, tengo una enorme erección y quiero un buen servicio, de todas formas es mi manera de demostrarte cuanto te amo, Zorra- le dijo al tiempo de arrancarle los pantalones al de ojos azules junto con sus boxers. El más alto sacó su miembro erecto y lo metió de una sola estocada en la cavidad anal de Alfred.

-Detente... Por favor- le suplicaba Alfred.

-¿No es esto lo que querías acaso?- le respondió Iván y continuó penetrando al más pequeño una y otra vez.

-No- le dijo firmemente Alfred y obtuvo fuerza de algún lado para apartar al otro de si- se levantó como pudo, tomó una sábana y emprendió la huida de la casa del otro.

Corrió dos cuadras en su estado que era donde estaba la casa de Arthur. Cuando llegó, tocó la puerta desesperadamente porque el otro venía detrás de él.

Cuando Arthur abrió, Alfred entró como pudo y cayó al suelo una vez más por el dolor que sentía y se quedó dormido.

Como pudo, Arthur lo reviso y llamó a un médico para que lo trataran la casa. Una vez que Alfred despertó habían pasado tres horas, eran las 9 pm.

El de ojos azules le contó todo al otro y se puso a llorar por primera vez en su vida. Iván había llegado demasiado lejos demostrando su amor. La voz mandona de Arthur lo sacó de un trance en el que estaba.

-Denuncialo- le espetó.

-No puedo Arthur, es ni novio y lo quiero- le dijo Alfred y el de ojos verdes se asustó.

-¿Recuerdas a Wang Yao? - le preguntó Arthur al otro

-¿El chico que se suicidó hace un año? - le respondió.

-¡No se suicidó! Iván lo mató, era su novio y su forma de "demostrar amor" se salió de control justo como contigo. Yao nunca dijo nada porque lo amaba y para no provocar un escándalo en la universidad quedó el asunto como un suicidio- le contó.

-Pero es amor. No tiene nada de malo demostrarlo así- le dijo Alfred un tanto confundido.

-Eso no es amor, denuncia ahora que estas vivo, que aún vives- le dijo Arthur y salió de la habitación.

Pasaron 10 minutos y Arthur había ido a comprar comida ya que al otro no le gustaba el sabor de su comida. Mientras Arthur estaba fuera, Alfred estaba decidiendo si hacer algo o no.

Cuando decidió que si, buscó por todos lados un arma y encontró un revólver en un cajón de la habitación de Arthur. El de ojos azules agradeció la paranoia de su amigo por el temor a los robos, tomó el revólver y se acostó en la cama.

Alfred sabía que Iván iría tarde o temprano por él. Y así sucedió.

Un estruendo se escuchó. Era Iván rompiendo una de las ventanas del piso de abajo.

Cuando vio a Iván Alfred sonrió.

-Hasta ahora pude demostrarte mi amor- y le disparó.

Bueno es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Si me va bien subiré más historias, lamento si es corto aun tengo mucho que aprender.

Las opiniones son bienvenidas~


End file.
